


Cold Shower

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boys Kissing, But not quite, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shameless Smut, Smut, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Kai wakes up from a dream of his boyfriend... He has to get rid of the results before training.
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Cold Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jutsuzuban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/gifts).



> This idea came from LucariosFish so like, the whole thing is theirs. The idea is that cold showers doesn't work on Kai because his boyfriend's touch is always cold and it's just oppo effect. I just wrote this because it was a tasty idea.

Kai woke up slowly and wholly reluctant, the heated dream he had slipping through his grasp. He blinked up blearily at the ceiling, feeling groggy but not groggy enough to go back to sleep. He reached a hand up, running his fingers through his hair then over his face, debating if he even wanted to get out of bed. A… Point was made once he realised he had a… Matter to take care of. He swore a little under his breath then pushed himself up to sit, looking down at the insistent bulge in his underwear then around the room. No-one was here which meant they were all out for breakfast before training started. That could happen any second now so he didn’t have any time at all to work himself off. He slipped out of bed then began stripping as he headed to the bathroom, a cold shower being the only solution his groggy brain could think of. By the time he was in the bathroom, he was fully naked, his full on hard on not even waning in the slightest.

With a dream that hot, he understood why. The image of Zane on his knees before him flashed through his head, his mouth full of his cock… Kai hissed quietly as his cock twitched and leaked at the sight. Dammit. He was only working himself up even more. He stepped into the shower with his cock bobbing at the action, taking a moment to brace himself as he switched the shower setting to cold. He quickly turned it on before he could talk himself out of it, gasping sharply once the frigid water poured over him.

“S-shit!” He swore, unable to believe he forgot the one downside to cold showers ever since he started dating Zane.

Being the master of ice as his boyfriend was, he was always cold, sometimes downright frigid to the touch. It didn’t take him long to adjust to his icy touch. In fact, he’s come to love it. Now, with the cold sinking into his skin from the icy waters, his cock was thriving, somehow hardening even more, the tip of it starting to deepen in colour. He went from mildly horny to downright needy, his hips bucking forward on their own. Shit, fuck. If any of the others came and saw him like- The bathroom door opened without a knock and before he could even scramble to cover himself, the shower curtains were pulled back. Kai stared wide eyed into worried glowing blue that soon showed visible relief.

“Z-Zane! Why didn’t you knock! I nearly had a heart attack!” He sputtered, cheeks growing redder from more than just the cold.

“I was worried. You usually sing during showers.” Zane told him and Kai sighed but he couldn’t be mad at his boyfriend. “I was sent to let you know that training will start soon but it looks like you could use a hand.” He added lightly, a small smile on his face as he began undoing his gi.

Kai sputtered, stepping back further under the spray of icy water.

“Zane we don’t have time for that! If you take too long, the others will come looking too!” He tried to reason as Zane stepped out of his clothes.

“I’m well aware we don’t have the time for sex.” Zane told him as he set his clothes aside. “I just don’t want my gi getting wet.” He says lightly as he stepped in, utterly unphased by the icy waters, crowding Kai against the wall, a light smirk on his lips as he looked down at his flushed face.

“Then… What are you gonna do?” Kai asked with trepidation.

Zane’s smirk only grew before he leaned down, taking Kai’s lips in a kiss. Kai’s hands immediately came up to rest against Zane’s chest, not about to refuse a perfectly opportune moment to make out with his boyfriend. He eagerly licked against his tongue, relishing at how cold it was, at how cold his mouth was. He startled once Zane’s cold hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, his hips bucking into his grasp.

“You really meant a hand, huh?” Kai huffed out as Zane began to stroke up and down his twitching shaft.

“I mean what I say.” Zane told him with amusement lacing his voice.

Kai hissed as Zane began twisting his wrist with each stroke up and down his cock, pressing his forehead against his shoulder as he watched him do so through half lidded eyes. This was no blowjob but it was just as hot watching his hand pumping his purpling cock. He thrusts his hips forward, holding onto Zane’s upper shoulders as he panted quietly, giving a breathy moan once he gave the sensitive tip of his cock a light squeeze. The lusty haze he had settled into was shattered once he heard Cole calling for them, no doubt just outside the door of their room.

“Fuck, Zane we gotta-” Kai was cut off by Zane changing their positions, his back coming in contact with his chest, his own hard on snug against his ass. “Zane wh-” He choked on a moan once Zane began really stroking him off in this better position, twisting, squeezing and thumbing at the leaking slit of his cock.

“Fu-fuck! Z-Zane! Cole’s- Ngh! Cole’s coming!” Kai moaned, barely able to keep quiet as he licked at the shell of his ear, his free hand coming up to roll and tease at his nipple.

“He’s not the only one about to cum…” Zane teased lightly, increasing his tempo, rubbing the top of his plush head and underneath with each down stoke, the sensation having Kai drooling from the intensity of it all.

Kai would have been proud of the joke if they weren’t moments away from being caught in the act. He could hear their room door open!

“Zane!” Kai pleaded in a barely restrained whimper, not sure if he wanted him to stop or keep going at this point.

He was building, and fast, the cold of his hand working his cock, pinching at his nipple, the cold water rushing down his hypersensitive skin. It was all too much, too good. Oh fuck he couldn’t- He was- Zane tilted his him towards him quickly, using his mouth to silence Kai as he came hard, his body twitching and jolting against him in time with his cock as rope after rope of thick cum shot from his cock, in the shower and carried down the drain by the water. Zane milked him through it, licking into Kai’s drooling mouth as he rode it out, only pulling back once he heard Cole knock at the door.

“I hope you two aren’t doing what I think you are. Sensei Wu is waiting on you guys.” Cole says from the other side of the bathroom door, not brave enough to open it in fear of what horrors await him on the other side.

“Not at all. I am only urging Kai to hurry with his shower.” Zane lied smoothly. “He’s done now so he should be ready in the next five minutes or so.” He told him as he turned off the shower, supporting Kai with his other hand and Cole looked at the door skeptically before he nods, accepting that.

“Alright. I’ll let Sensei know.” Cole told them then headed out of the room again.

“When did you get so adventurous?” Kai mumbled as Zane helped him out of the shower.

“I have an adventurous boyfriend keeping me on my toes. I have to adapt.” Zane told him with a light laugh, grabbing the bathroom towel and began drying him down. “Though, I am curious. What had you worked up like this to begin with?” He asked, drying his hair.

“Had a dream about you going down on me.” Kai says, giving Zane a cheeky grin once he pulled the towel off his head and Zane raised an eyebrow at him before looking contemplative.

“Then I’ll be sure to do that next time.” He told Kai as he began drying himself and Kai perked up at that. “We really don’t have the time for anything else so try not to work yourself up again.” Zane says with dry amusement.

That reminded Kai. He looked down at Zane then frowned.

“You where hard a second ago. How-”

“I have an override code for situations like this.” Zane explained, cutting Kai off then looked at him through the corner of his eye as he grabbed his gi. “But it’s temporary so be sure to meet me back here after training.”

Kai grinned, more than willing to continue from where they left off.

“Yes sir.”


End file.
